List Digimon Xros Hunters Characters Summaries
Note : This character list also contained a lot of returning and new characters for Xros Hunters also introduce digimon. *Characters from Third arc. **New character. ***Character from Xros Wars Manga. NOTE : This is Just Fan-Idea, but hoping to make it come true. Protagonist * Tagiru Akashi - A Cold and unsocialize boy who received Xros Loader by a mysterious man and being chosen as Digimon Hunters. He was described by his friends to be arrogantly and unsocialize, but had few kindhearted, his day was nothing even special, until he met Digimon hunters and Gumdramon who destined to be met, and at the same time he was frequently annoyed. but has his bond become instantly stronger, Tagiru desires to be a Digimon Hunters who can collect all digimon hunting and became exceptional hunters. His goal wanted to stop becoming Taiki's shadow and surpassed him in many different way. * Gumdramon - Tagiru's partner who he first met in Digi-Quartz, although Tagiru and Gumdramon in the beginning was annoyed each other. but later they learn each other and they're motivation, gumdramon who wanted to surpassed many digimon king as well The Digimon King Shoutmon. Those two became friends and they're bond stronger as they have desire together to be a Digimon Hunters and as exceptional, however Gumdramon type was unique and was rare digimon that didn't found in Digital World. Xros Heart * T'aiki Kudou*' - A legendary miracle general, and his partner Shoutmon, who defeat Bagramon and his army with help of his friends. He is now known as a captain of '''Xros Heart basketball' who had win middle school basketball championship along with Yuu amano as member. But it was change when Taiki begin discover a mysterious world and also discover a boy name Tagiru who had same Xros Loader as Taiki, but he sense something very unique about Tagiru's Xros Loader, leading to his wondering if the crisis between Digimon and Human are not over yet, and also how Tagiru have his own Xros Loader. His xros loader color is red.'' * Shoutmon* - ''A King of Digital World, and Taiki's Digimon partner who've fought together fighting against Bagramon and his army, along with his friends. He is now guiding towards a new era of Digimon after events of Xros Wars Second arc, but slowly and suddenly, digimon begin missing to the Digital World, and it wasn't aware by Shoutmon until now, and decide to leave Kingdoms to investigate the problem, but suddenly being sought by portal that lead him to unknown space name Digi-Quartz. He is finally met with Taiki once again, and decide to uncover a mystery about Digi-Quartz and Digimon Hunting.'' * Yuu Amano* '- ''Nene's younger brother, who is also a victim to Axeknightmon trickery believing the Digital World is game world that devoid to suffering, and due to his action had causing lost of his loyal and best partner, Damemon, and after he learn the truth, he decide to fight alongside with Taiki and Xros Heart United Army to defeat Bagramon and his army. A years after that events, Yuu become a popular amongs tagiru classmate, as he is prodigy child and mature than Tagiru, but dislike his attitude towards Taiki, and jealous with Tagiru who having a partner than him, and those two arguments had made complicated. and right now he decide to join with Taiki to uncover mystery of Digimon Hunt, while he also participates as Digimon Hunters along with Tagiru. * '''Damemon* - ''Yuu's digimon partner, who was most important to him until events of Xros Wars Second arc, as his guilt of him in the disappear had made Damemon died. But soon in the events of "Yuu's Disappearance Arc" had made his great deal and desire to once again to meet Damemon, as a result that Damemon appears. After Yuu's Disappearance Arc, yuu decide to learn to make friend with Damemon, but resulting no where but hide, but thanks to Tagiru, Yuu become desire to become stronger with Damemon.'' * Iki Houki** '- ''A member of Xros Heart basketball Team, who is also been joined before The Team was formed, he was same class as Taiki and he is skilled as in IT and can hacking and give information about Player and Tactian, although they talk each other in 13th Class middle school until a way he join Basketball Team. However taiki didn't aware that he is a Digimon hunters, he also provide information and tactic about digimon, he is a useful hunters who can't fight but making some great strategy, hacking, and help Tagiru, Taiki and Yuu, he desire to know more about Digital World, Digi-Quartz and Digimon. But he is also had a hidden agenda. his secret as Digimon hunters will be revealed in "Xros Heart Reunion Arc". * '''Tantoomon** - ''A Next generation digimon species of Tentoomon, and not just he skilled as "Knowlegdable" but also skill as hacker, however he's been isolated by his people due to restricted and different tradition. He end up met with Iki in Digi-Quartz as Iki also lost Digi-Quartz after First Gigantic Digital World (Xros Wars event) and he become partner after they participate as Digimon Hunter, and together he can gain more knowlegde they want, he is also befriend with Gumdramon later episode.'' Allied Hunter * Hideaki Mashimo* '- ''Tagiru's childhood friend, who live in just ordinary live, but he lost his parents due to the '"Tragedy" and was raise by his own sister who work in Japanese Federation Union Network Police (JFUN Police), and he was force to work to help her sister work as he earn money and save it to attend school. Hideaki first met with Tagiru during Elementary school along with Kiichi and Mami, and they become close and as best friends, and they've been together until now, but Mami become friend with other girls and become Yuu fans. and the day was change after he become digimon hunters and partner with Dobermon shortly before Tagiru does, and he and Dobermon together to earn their dream to hunt digimon for price.'' * Dobermon* - ' ''Hellhound dog species digimon type, he is a stray digimon in digital world who had no friends and family, until he end up in Digi-Quartz he met with Human name Hideaki Mashimo and both been chosen as Digimon Hunters and as Partner. He is a very loyal to Hideaki and support him as his partner, as he find his place home, as he Hideaki only live with her sister, Dobermon be there for Hideaki. and as Digimon Hunters, they begin determination to Hunt more digimon for price as much they together. * '''Kiichi Funabashi* - ''Hideaki and Tagiru's childhood friends, who is also a Digimon Hunter with Hideaki and Tagiru. They've been together until now, as he loves railroads and aimed to become locomotive when he grow up like his father and travel around japan and the world, although he didn't have a courage to reach his own dream, until he met Locomon, who suddenly appear in Rail Station, and those bonds helped his dream to be come true. Although as Digimon Hunter, they don't participate in fight, but he become Locomon's conductor to help hunters travel the area.'' * Locomon* '- ''Kiichi's Digimon partner, who've been a Train Railroad travel to Digimon in Digital World for Six decade, but his world has change, and there's no Digimon want to use him anymore, causing losing his will as a Train of Railroad, and end up in Digi-Quartz. And there, he met with Kiichi who love Railroad and travel around the world and grew to be a locomotive, and see Kiichi's determination & dream had bring back Locomon's will as Train of Railroad, and he become Kiichi's Digimon Partner to follow Kiichi's dream as well serve as Rail Travel to Digimon Hunter, as well for Kiichi's friends. * 'Kaoru Mayuzumi* '-''' ''A Ghost Hunter who interest about Paranormal Activity, she's been interest since Elementary School and Her interest had lead her to know more about Ghost also knowlegde. Since the events of "Ghost Hunter Arc" she met with Tagiru, Yuu, Hideaki and Kiichi who's on trip for Haunted Pabric, and those events, they met with Bearmon who lost his way in pabric, searching the voice of the ghost. Those events had lead Bearmon to become her Digimon Partner, and to discovered Lost digimon that actually become Paranormal.'' * Bearmon** '- ''Bear Species type, who's from Bearmon's tribe but only change when Bagra Army attack his village, and begin nowhere to go home even after Shoutmon become a king. He ends up in Digi-Quartz and live for a years & afraid about a Dark, and when he met Kaoru and her friends who track down the voice of Paranormal and decide to Help Kaoru to solve the Paranormal case. Those arc had believe that Bearmon's developed had courage to face his fear about Ghost and decide to become Kaoru's Partner to find Lost Digimon who cause Paranormal case around the world. * 'Kiriha Aonuma* '- Former General of Blue Flare Army and Xros Heart United Army, and now live in America to follow his father's footstep to live up Aonuma's Family Legacy. However, it changed since Greymon and MailBirdramon had warned Kiriha about Missing Digimon in Digital World and appearance of Digi-Quartz, and begin to discover the mystery about it's existence. He decide to become Digimon Hunters to discover the existance of Digimon Hunters, and it's mystery, he seems wanted to tell Taiki what he learn about "Mysterious Group, but without evidence, he decide to keep it secret. '' * '''Greymon and MailBirdramon* '- Kiriha's Digimons Partner, after the Bagramon's defeated, they return to it's most violence and fight challange through their old days, until they aware about Digimon's missing in their world, and try to find a way to communicate with Kiriha thanks to Wisemon. They begin uncover a mystery of Digi-Quartz and become Digimon Hunters, but those case become unsolve due to some obstacles and hinder by "A Mysterious Group". * 'Mizuki Sakuraga* '- A Treasure sea hunters, who've been discover the lost ancient, secret treasure, fossile and many things in the deep down of Ocean. Her dream was been inspire by the popular Treasure Sea Hunter, Yuri Umikawa, who've had discovered many artifacts and lost ancient city in the ocean, but due to lack of skills and balance through water, she became useless, until she met with Submarimon. She is Gentle and passionate girl who always have passion to go and discover the undersea, even after becoming Digimon Hunters. * '''Submarimon* - ''A Sea Machine type, He had live in the sea for hundred years, until he being sucked by Portal that lead him to the Digi-Quartz. and There he met with Mizuki, a Passionate girl always dream to go adventure in Undersea, and more discovery, and They decide to become partner, to adventure into undersea together, and making a great discovery, whatever in Digi-Quartz, and Human World. He is Cute and Heartkind who always so interest to swim in the undersea.'' * Gekkou Kirishima** '- ''A Digimon Hunters and Former Member of Championship called "Star Hunters" who've been lead by Two of the Legendary Hunters, Stargeezer and Rhythm, but they've been disbanded a years ago before series begin. Gekkou now is a freelancer, and Tagiru's Mentor who teach him about Skill of Hunting and wisdom that he provide to Tagiru, He is big man, and scary, but he was funny as hell. He begin interested with Two young hunters, Ryouma and Tagiru who had very similliar with Stargeezer abilities, and begin aware the Regenetics virus has come for infection towards Digimon. he act as Advisor to in the battle. * 'Makoto Tamura* '- Tagiru's classmate and a new transfer student who begin afraid after moving from home, he made his desire to have friend, until Phelesmon come to him and to made a deal between him and Phelesmon. But after Tagiru save him, Tagiru become his first friend, and as his involvement become widely, he decide to join hunters, but lack Digimon had made him unable to become Digimon Hunters, His didn't participate in Digimon Hunters, but become Assistance of Iki for gathering Data about Digimon. There's more desire for him to have a Digimon Partner, if only Phelesmon was there for him. '''Pyscho Team * Ryouma Mogami* '- ''A Exceptional Digimon Hunters, A leader of Pyscho Team and Rival Team to the New Xros Heart, he was known as "Prodigy Hunters" who've had skill of Strategy, and Analysis. He was a mystery boy, who seems had interest with Tagiru and Taiki, also has a hidden agenda behind of him. He is a Grandson from Aita Mogami who's also the heir of Mogami's family, but due to his uninterested to be a Heir of new Head Family, because his Hunting Skills are very good to him. Because the certain "Incident" happens occur in years ago, he become determinate to become stronger by becoming a Digimon Hunters, together with Pyschemon, Airu and Ren. * 'Pyschemon* '- A Different Species Wolf-like Type from Gabumon, but he is only one who survive from Bagra Army's Herritage and leave desire only be alone to himself until he had lost in the Digi-Quartz and met Ryouma. Given a place for him to stay had made Pyschemon become a Loyal Digimon to Ryouma, because he is a heir of Mogami's Head Family, and he and Ryouma become a second who've become a Digimon Hunters and together to become strongest of Digimon Hunters above all just like Stargazer did. Pyschemon actually didn't know how he ended up in Digi-Quartz, leaving him with amnesia. * 'Airu Suzaki* '- The member of Pyscho team, who is known as "Cute Hunters" describe for her hobby to hunt a cute Digimon, and her dream wants to collect all Cute of Digimon, not just her skill as Hunters, but also skilled to creating a many unique trap to hunt and succedded. Before he met Ryouma and Opposumon, she's been bullied by many girls for her gross look, and only her cute dolls who always make her smile and fight it, it was change when she meet them, she now become friends with Opposumon and Become Digimon Hunters. She learn many skills like Hunting, Tactics, Skills, and most main importantly a Trap, She become interest with Ryouma's ambition and she also created her own dream to Hunt a Cute for her own gain. But her secret dream is something that she couldn't tell anybody. * '''Opposumon* - ''A Beast Type of Digimon, who use to work as a circuss, using a tricks through her baloon, and also known as "Cutest Digimon in Performance" which described her pyshical apparance. However, the shows had drown in decline, and her family circuss been disbanded due to this, Opposumon had force to suffer in humillation by Many Digimon and being called as "Gross Digimon", a years had passed, she suddenly arrive in Digi-Quartz and Ryouma who made suggest and guide her to met her partner name Airu. After becoming A Digimon Hunters, Opposumon trying a best to get Airu's attention, but sometimes get jealous with Cute Digimon that she hunt.'' * Ren Tobari* '- ''The Member of Pyscho team, who is known as a "Collector Rare Hunters" describe for his hobby to collect many rare, rarer and rarest digimon he couldn't find, depsite the challange are very difficult for him to find like one. His father had many rare collection during his expedition, and he want to be like one to find rare collection, however does change after All of his rarest collection been solve for family's financial, which is how his father passed away since that, through his ambition wanting to find one to honor his father, Golden Box, which is a rarest item in the world that never been found. After he met Dracmon and become a member of Pyscho Team, his focusing to find a rarest digimon to hunt, but never forget about his ambition. To be honest his true gender are secret by anyone, even ryouma and airu couldn't aware of. * 'Dracmon* '- A undead type of Digimon, who use to be wild digimon who collect a shinny things in their island, but lost a place home due to the massive earthquake, resulting his island being collapse, and dracmon was supposed to die in those incident. But alive when he arrive in Digi-Quartz and travel to Real World to collect many shinny objects, and that's how it changes when he met Ren who's been alone shortly after his father passed away. And those life change after becoming a digimon hunters both had same dream in different ideal, but always do teamwork to achieve it. Dracmon is the only digimon who knows about Ren's true Gender. '''JFUN Police (Japanese Federation Union Network Police) * Nuada Kawaguchi** - ''A Leader of Japanese Federation Union Network Police (JFUN Police) who've investigate the strange phenomenon in Real World, and possibility connected to sea of network and portal. He discovered a Digi-Quartz to uncover a secret the phenomenon which been happen in the real world, he is a strict man, serious man, wise to make a desicion for mission, and right now he had possibility to discover behind phenomenon that happen in years ago, as he is the only one who didn't turn into Stone. Nuada become suspicious just as taiki about Old clockmaker's intention to bring forth Digimon Hunters, but he is sure the future outcomes will come and he become observer to Tagiru Akashi. She actually had known about Tagiru's sister, Elena Akashi and his reason to keep an eye on him from afar, meanwhile Taiki, he has perspectively interest to observe him, just like Tagiru. He work together with Kiriha Anouma to discovered a secret files which been left by Naofu Shinsuke.'' Other Character * Old Clock Shop Man* - ''A Mysterious old man who've been alone in Digi-Quartz, creating many collection and unique Digivice, like Original, D-3 Digivice, D-Power Digivice, D-Tector, Data link Digivice and his latest creation of Work, Xros Loader which been upgrade into Xros Loader 2.0 which upgrading with many elements which work in Digi-Quartz. He is mystery, but had sense of Humor and Wise, as he's been live for 30 Years and waited for possible outcomes to make his action as just planned. and his desicion to formed Digimon Hunters to train hunters who had full-fleged to stop the Possible tragedy outcomes in meantimes. Taiki had very suspicious with him, as Old clockmaker had known Taiki for long time, but 30 Years was impossible to met Taiki, However...'' * Akari Hinamoto* - ''Taiki's childhood friends, and the ally of Xros Heart United Army together with Taiki and Shoutmon & the others to defeat DarknessBagramon, and the world is remain in peace and realize Taiki can do alone so she moved into another country due to his father move business. But rather than she feels happy to free from Burden as she had to babysit him, She begin worried and miss Taiki right now and realize she very care about him. She is had developed more feminine side of her and become a great support than she was before. She become a Xros Loader users along with Zenjirou Tsurugi in "Xros Heart Reunion Arc".'' * Zenjirou Tsurugi* - Taiki's Kendo rival, and the ally of Xros Heart United Army together with Taiki and Shoutmon & the others to defeat DarknessBagramon, he is now continue to do more to regain his honor as championship of Kendo, and didn't been in contact with Nene Amano since that battle due to her work as idol & actress in Hong Kong. He is hard-boiled man, and Passion to make a championship also as Master of Kendo swordmanship, he is shown a great support to Taiki and always remain best friends and Rival to him. He become a Xros Loader users along with Akari Hinomoto in "Xros Heart Reunion Arc". * Nene Amano* - ''The Former of Midnight General Army and who use to be tricked by AxeKnightmon along with his younger brother, Yuu Amano, and together with Xros Heart United Army to defeat DarknessBagramon. She is now work as Idol and Actress in HongKong, a lot has change on her since that day, she become cheerful and lot smile with passion which make her go on pride with career and balance her school year. She didn't make contact with any of her friends, except Akari and Yuu who she really like to talk and chat, Tagiru is very happy to meet an Real idol, since she only saw in TV. She will return for reunion in "Xros Heart Reunion Arc".'' * Cinami Akashi** - ''Tagiru's Younger sister, she's a type of kind, but also Tsundere. She views low on her brother despite natural of her jealousy with him, but never deny he's big brother to her. But inside of those feelings, she feels worried with Tagiru for doing such reckless act after meeting with Gumdramon and seems that after Gumdramon lives with Tagiru's house, parents didn't notice about him except Cinami.'' * Mami Takahashi* - ''Tagiru's Childhood Friends, He has been together with Mami since they were a child, together with Hideaki and Kiichi, but Mami went a separate way from them due to certain circummates that never been to converse. From Elementary even now, she and Tagiru have always had fight each other when they met, more like rival or something, but after Tagiru met Yutami and spent time together had made her feels jealous. But after she been involved with Digimon, she decides but not to involve about it. She has secret that never been revealed by Tagiru and his friends, much for they confuse. She is Big fans of Yuu Amano along with her friends.'' * Yutami Takahashi** - ''A Popular and beautiful girl who transferred into Tagiru's classmate, who believe to be Mami's sibling. She is popular with many boys, and appeals of her popularity might have the same level with Yuu Amano, however, she befriends with Tagiru, Hideaki, and Kiichi much like she be friends with a low-class student. But after she involves with Digimon, she becomes more attached with Tagiru much boys are felt more jealous than before, not just him, but also Ryouma, since she learned about Ryouma's feeling and dream, as result she very inspire with them two. But she has a secret that she wouldn't want everyone including Tagiru and Ryouma to know.'' * Tatsuya Sano*** - ''Taiki's old friend who is also the one who Taiki's request since they were an elementary school, but the time has happened has he never get along since that day, until he attends same class as Taiki. Due to his Broke legs which he had to rehabilitation for 2 Years much Taiki been guilt for what happened to him, but after those incidents about Digimon in Digi-Quartz had made him more courage to face fear and apologize Tatsuya. He is now the same class as Taiki, even though his appearance had made same as Yuu, much his confusion.'' * Rayser Sakaguchi ** - ''A mysterious 30yr old man who is rather cunning, badass, suspicious and his mask feels resemblance to Naruto's characters, Kakashi Hatake, but his personality had felt more like Gintoki Sakata as he realizes he is in Digimon Xros Hunters Anime, which he speaks the condition development anime he went through to the story, parodic, and more comedic scene which taken scene from Other Anime/Manga to make it's own... But, anyway, let's get on point, He is man, who is backstory is very unknown for every man and woman, even all Pro-Hunters didn't know about his origins, except Old Clock Shop man, who seemly aware of his dangerous threat within him, Somebody says he side with villains or Digimon Hunters including Tagiru. His intent are ultimately mystery, except one things...'' Antagonist * Mishima Saiban** * Hedero Mikazuchi** Related Page * Digimon Xros Hunters * Digimon Xros Fighters * Digimon Xros Ultimate * List Digimon Xros Fighters Character Summaries * List Digimon Xros Ultimate Character Summaries